Cooling towers are heat exchangers of a type widely used to emanate low grade heat into the atmosphere and are typically utilized in electricity generation, air conditioning installations, and the like. These towers receive a relatively warm or hot fluid, and pass the fluid through the tower apparatus so that heat is extracted from the fluid by interaction with relatively cooler ambient air.
Cooling towers generally include counter-flow type cooling towers and cross-flow type cooling towers. In a counter-flow cooling tower, liquid of high temperature is cooled as it flows downwards through fill or packing and is brought into contact with air traveling upwards. Conversely, in a cross-flow cooling tower, liquid of high temperature is cooled with air that moves horizontally through the fill or packing.
A drawback associated with current cooling towers is that they are typically very labor intensive in their assembly at the job site. The assembly of such towers oftentimes requires a dedicated labor force investing a large amount of hours. Accordingly, such assembly is labor intensive requiring a large amount of time and therefore can be costly. Uncertainties such as weather and site conditions may also affect the time required to assemble cooling towers at a job site. The quality of the labor force may also lead to quality and performance issues associated with the towers. Thus, it is desirable to assemble as much of the tower structure at the manufacturing plant or facility, prior to shipping it to the installation site.
But while it may be desirable to assemble tower components at a factory, conventional designs for cooling towers oftentimes necessitate their assembly at a job site. For example, factors such as the size of the various tower components and their structural strength may limit their ability to be manufactured at the factory and transported onsite.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a cooling tower that is assembled using components that can be manufactured in a factory and transported to a job site.